Nunca vuelvan a beber
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: "¿Qué pasa cuando Bikou, Tobio, Seekvaira, Dulio y Fafnir terminan borrachos?"…..eso suena bizarro" o más bien ¿Cómo un Youki mono, un humano fuerte, una diablo sangre pura, un ángel reencarnado y un dragon pervertido raro actuaran mientras están borrachos? Crackfic.


**Nunca vuelvan a beber.**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece sino a su creador.**

"**¿Qué pasa cuando Bikou, Tobio, Seekvaira, Dulio y Fafnir terminan borrachos?"…..eso suena bizarro" o más bien ¿Cómo un Youki mono, un humano fuerte, una diablo sangre pura, un ángel reencarnado y un dragon pervertido raro actuaran mientras están borrachos?**

**Esto es un fic parodia y toda la cosa, espero que sea de su gusto.**

* * *

Nadie sabe cómo fue que terminaron ellos juntos pero de hecho sucedió. Es que… ¿Cómo ellos de todos terminaron ahí sentados en la sala de entrenamiento del grupo anti-terrorista DxD tan borrachos fuera de sus culos?...bueno, aquí nadie es estúpido pero todos sabemos que fue por Bikou. El descendiente de Sun Wukong estaba de puta madre con el aburrimiento estando en la academia Kuoh, no había nada emocionante que hacer, Vali entrenando con su tátara y quien sabe más abuelo, Arthur entrenando contra Xenovia, Tsubaki y Kiba, Le fay haciéndole ojitos al Sekiryuutei Issei, Fenrir orinándose los sofás del salón de club de la chica Gremory si que se diera cuenta, Kuroka estando en celos tras Issei y Vali, Gogmagog sirviendo de piza papeles en algún lado y Bikou no había encontrado a alguien para pasar el rato así que decidió el modo perfecto para perder el tiempo: emborrachándose hasta el culo. Entonces el se sentó en la sala de entrenamiento ahí tranquilo bebiendo Sake…no, solo sake sino whiskey del bueno ya que Bikou se creía muy macho como para no probar bebidas fuertes y entonces inesperadamente tuvo visitas cuando ya estaba mas allá de salvación. Ósea, que estaba más que borracho.

-Oh ¿con que el bastardo terrorista se está emborrachando? ¿Por qué eso no me sorprende, eh, mono tonto?-Había sido Seekvaira Agares junto a Dulio Gesualdo y Tobio Ikuse, los cuales habían estado planeando entrenar un poco y medir sus respectivas Sacred Gear tipos Longinus pero viendo al descendiente de sun Wukong mas borracho que cuba en viernes pues sinceramente les toco mirar como también ver como la heredera del clan Agares lanzabas comentarios fríos y ácidos a Bikou. No era un secreto cuando Seekvaira odiaba el grupo de Vali. Bikou que estaba en las últimas alzo una copa de sake con whiskey y le sonrió raramente.

-Oh~ hooooolllllaaa chica… ¿Qué pedo…?

-¡Mph! Vaya forma de dirigirte a mi persona, mono sarnoso. Te recuerdo que soy la orgullosa heredera de la casa Agares así que tenme más respeto, tu—

-¡Ohhh wow! ¡Pero qué perra eres!-Soltó como si nada Bikou aun ebrio lo cual hizo que Seekvaira se detuviera y le mirara con sorpresa. Dulio siendo un poco como que despintado parpadeo antes de mirar al demonio y a la Youki confundido, Tobio hizo una mueca llena de molestia, esto no aseguraba nada bueno. Entonces antes de que Seekvaira se fuera Berserker Bikou se levanto tambaleándose y comenzó a….bailar, si, bailar al estilo jazz aunque fallo un poco en los pasos y se dirigió a sus visitantes inesperados-¡Pero es el modo para sacarte lo bueno~~! ¡Aquí toma!

Y reforzado con Senjutsu Bikou apareció a lado de Seekvaira y le abrazo.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué…?!-Alcanzo a decir Seekvaira al haber salido de su sorpresa pero entonces Bikou aprovecho y le metió todo el tarro de whiskey en la boca de la joven Agares y de golpe le hizo beber casi una cuarta parte de la botella. Que era más de dos litros y medio por cierto. Seekvaira que era muy firme en ser una diablo de la mejor clase jamás había bebido o algo así, le veía innecesario y problemático, por lo tanto cuando Bikou la soltó no se debería de sorprender cuando Seekvaira eructo y comenzó a reírse mientras se tambaleaba ella estando de pies-… ¡Wow! ¡Me siento….graciosa….! ¡Wiiiii Hihihihi!

-¡Así se habla! ¡Ahora es tu turno angelito!

-Espera… ¿Qué?-Digo sin darle importancia al asunto Dulio ya que él estaba pensando que iba a comer en la cena, considerando cuan obsesionado era por la comida el tipo se entendía porque pensaba eso, por lo tanto no reacciono mucho cuando Bikou con agilidad le hizo beber un gran trago de sake con whiskey y al igual que Seekvaira el no había bebido mucho en su vida. Excepto cuando comía comida condimentada con ron o algo así, por lo tanto se puso más borracho que vieja alborotada en fiesta cubana. Tobio que miro esto se pregunto una pregunta un poco curiosa….

-¿Cómo chigando no cayo?

-¡Pues tu caerás…!

¡POW!

-No, no gracias chico mono, a mi no me atrapas-Dijo Tobio después de haberle dado una patada a las bolas a Bikou cuando trato de sorprenderlo, el era después de todo el único humano del grupo bizarro que estaba por lo tanto el era un Badass, Tobio miro como Seekvaira y Dulio ahora borrachos se abrazaban y se daban mimos como si nada, menos mal que eran amistosos porque de seguro Dulio se había vuelto un ángel caído y que amistosos eran, Seekvaira estaba llenando de baba la cara de Dulio. Ugh. Tobio pensó porque Dulio no se convirtió en un caído por beber alcohol y recordó entonces que Jesús convirtió el agua en vino una vez así que bueno, tiene que haber holgura con la bebida. Nah, el no se iba a complicar. Viendo como Bikou giraba en el suelo sosteniendo sus bolas Tobio decidió darle un comino el asunto y también emborrachándose, ya sabía que cuando todo esto termine alguien iba a asumir la culpa y que se joda todos que él no seria que le tocaba con cargar la culpa. Así que tomando la botella de alcohol de Bikou que cayó al suelo tomo un buen trago de ella. No es que iba a pasarle o hacer nada grave…

¿Verdad?

* * *

**Tres horas después: **

**Y de alguna manera conseguir otras siete botellas de dos litros por mientras.**

-¡Nah nanaaahh nah naah naaahh naaahh~~!-Ese era el sonido de una stripper pero considerando que era Tobio quitándose la camiseta mientras Seekvaira aplaudía emocionada. Claro está que no era el único que hizo una locura, Bikou y Dulio estaban un poco alejados de la diabla borracha y del sujeto que estaba a puntos de quitarse los pantalones, el Youki y el ángel tenían cada uno una taza llena de sake que al parecer habían encontrado en un compartimiento secreto de Azazel, se explica cómo habían conseguido otras siete botellas llena de whiskey y cerveza.

-Tu ¡hic! Eres mi am….am…. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¿Hamburguesa? ¡Hic!

-¡no bobo! ¡Tú eres mi….am…!... ¿que era….Hic?

-¡COMPADRE!

-¡SI, ERES MIII COMPAAADRE! ¡SI!...Por eso me darás el número telefónico de ese bombazo de Gabriel.

-Pff…. ¿se puede tener teléfonos en el cielo?...

-Hic…..he fallado….

-¡WOOW DALE PAPITO MUEVELO, MUEVELO, MUEVELO!-Canto Seekvaira mientras Tobio totalmente ebrio comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones lo cuales hizo que Dulio y Bikou les miraba y se asqueara lo que veían, es mas Dulio se tiro a un lado a vomitar, Bikou tomo una botella de champagne de toda las cosas que encontraron en el gabinete secreto de Azazel y comenzó a agitarlo haciéndole estallar y que la tapa saliera volando y golpeara en toda la cara a Tobio haciéndole tropezar. Seekvaira le hizo la seña del dedo a Bikou-¡Púdrete mono pendejo, hic! ¡Que el al menos la tiene mejor!

-¡ah sí! ¡¿Con que crees eso, loca, hic?!-Grito Bikou y se levanto y sin demora se quito los pantalones. Seekvaira al principio se asusto porque iba a ver las innombrables de alguien que odiaba, aun borracha sabia que lo odiaba, pero entonces se confundió y después comenzó a reírse fuertemente. Bikou llevaba calzoncillos con…símbolos del Oppai dragon y la Switch Princess….ósea tenia ropa interior con las caras de Issei y Rias. Dulio que se había limpiado la boca…con ron de todas las cosas, miro eso y comenzó a reír fuertemente. Bikou viendo que su plan fallo puso su manos encima de su ropa interior y se sonrojo-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es un buen programa!

-¡hahahahahaha oh dios, esto es hilarante!

-¡Ohohohoho me voy a ser pipi! ¡Hahahaha!

Entonces de la nada…Bikou comenzó a llorar.

-¡NO SEAN PENDEJOS! ¡OH SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CON TODOS RIENDOSE DE MIS CALZONES!-Grito de ese modo borracho de lloriqueo el Youki, ese era la razón del porque huyo de la casa, sus primos eran unos bastardos que se burlaban de sus tendencias a usar ropa interior con dibujos animados ¿Cuál es el problema? No era como Arthur que tenía un fetiche de vestirse de traje o cuando Fafnir se echaba gases cuando cree que nadie se ha dado cuenta. Con lagrimitas en los ojos Bikou pretendía irse corriendo del lugar pero si hubiera estado consciente y no borracho sin remedio entonces podría haber evitado haberse caído con los pantalones abajo. Sin juego de palabras. Literalmente. Seekvaira, Dulio y Tobio se reían con fuerza ante tal espectáculo pero entonces ya calmados Dulio tuvo una brillante idea.

-¡hey podemos invitar a alguien más a nuestra pequeña reunión! ¡¿Qué creen?!

Tobio y Seekvaira se miraron antes de sonreír con un poco de idiotez borracha.

-¡VALE!

Oh dios, esto era una mala idea.

* * *

**Cuatro horas después.**

**[¡Adelante y consigamos todas las pantis!]**

Oh dios…

¿Qué chigando paso?

O más bien…

¿Cuánto alcohol en verdad tiene Azazel guardado en la academia Kuoh?

Emborrachar a un rey dragon tiene que ser una gran cantidad.

¿Acaso Azazel es alcohólico?

Bueno, tiene que serlo, la perversidad de Issei tiene que joder la cordura de alguien en un cierto tiempo.

Tiene que haber una manera para soportar toda esa joda. Al parecer el trago era la respuesta.

Eso eran los pensamientos semi-conscientes de Dulio Gesualdo mientras volaba en el aire gracias a sus alas de ángel, el no era el único volando sino le hacía compañía Seekvaira y a los lejos era el Gigantis dragon Fafnir cargando a Bikou y Tobio. Por donde se mire era un grupo bizarro. Y peor que no estaban siendo muy discreto que digamos. La pregunta que todos se estarán haciendo será ¿Cómo demonios hicieron a Fafnir emborracharse y como lo encontraron de todos modos? Pues…digamos que Fafnir estaba haciendo algo raro y muy perturbador para la mente joven y quería celebrar con un buen trago. Nunca hay que hablar de ello. Nunca. De igual forma con Dulio y Seekvaira deseosos de ir a festejar en las calles habían convencido al dragon dorado ir de paseo en Kuoh. No era una buena idea pero ellos tenían una excusa: estaban ebrios.

-¡Vamos a la casa de Griselda a robar su ropa interior!-Canto Bikou con una botella de whiskey en la mano y sosteniéndose en la espalda de Fafnir. Menos mal que Dulio no estaba cerca y no escucho su declaración. Tobio casi medio desnudo acepto y Fafnir rugió alegremente. El de verdad amaba las pantis y aunque no eran de la querida Asia pues estas pantis tienen que ser muy exóticos y prohibidos, eran de la mejor exorcista mujer, algo contaban. Y así el grupo aterrizaron en la zona de los apartamentos en donde uno de ellos estaba hospedada Griselda, el plan era aterrizar discretamente pero…fallaron

¡BOOM! ¡CRASH!

**[¡UFF! ¡COFF! ¡AUGH!...eso dolió]**

-…..Creo que falle-Soltó sin más Bikou enterado en la ventana trasera de un auto, bendiga al Senjutsu y todo eso porque si no ya estaría camino al hospital. Fafnir había aterrizado tan mal que de seguro los de Jackass estarían celosos de su trabajo, Tobio que había caído al suelo y gemía de dolor se levanto pero se cayó cuando se tropezó con sus propios pantalones que como se ha dicho estaban a pocos de ser quitados en un intento patético de stripper para Seekvaira. La mencionada por otra parte había aterrizado encima de una camioneta y…se dispuso a vomitarla. Fantástico. Dulio por otra parte se había separado del grupo a destino desconocido. Así Tobio volvió a levantarse y con dificultad camino hacia el atrapado Bikou y con fuerza le saco del auto arruinado y dejo al Youki mono aterrizar en el suelo sosteniendo la palanca de cambio del auto, al verlo Bikou no pudo evitar decir-….mierda, el dueño de este carro se seguro se va a poner a llorar.

-como sea…..tenemos que…..hic…ir por….hic….las pantis de Griselda…. ¡pantis!

**[¡YEAH! ¡PANTIS!]**

-Siiiii~~ pantis-Dijo con voz sensual Seekvaira sin saber donde estaba y ni que estaba haciendo. Ella se dispuso a bailar encima de la camioneta vomitada sin ninguna molestia en el mundo. Uno se pregunta dónde está su nobleza pero considerando que….qué demonios, nadie sabe quiénes son, quizás por ello la chica Agares esta tan desesperada para hacerse de conocer. De igual forma Tobio junto a Bikou comenzaron a caminar tambaleándose de igual forma hacia el hotel dispuesto a cumplir con su cometido: robar ropa interior de mujer. El recepcionistas que había salido al ver el desastres en el aparcamiento estaba más que en shock viendo un dragon dorado moverse adolorido en el suelo no hizo absolutamente nada cuando Tobio y Bikou le pasaron intentando ser casuales claro estar que considerando que estaban borrachos y medio desnudos pues de incognitos no tenia de nada.

**[¡ME QUEDARE AQUÍ! ¡TRAIGAN ESAS PANTIS HEHEHEHE!~~]**

Pobre desgraciado, necesitaría terapia después de esto. Fafnir no le ayudo con su pobre cordura.

Así iban y en silencio entraron en el ascensor y Tobio siendo el único que sabía donde Griselda dormía tecleo el numero del piso en donde la monja ángel renacida dormía. Por mientras el ascensor soltaba su sonido relajante los dos sujetos bailaban al son de la música, creían que bailaban suaves y rítmicos pero la triste realidad es que Bikou se tambaleaba y Tobio intentaba mover las caderas pero fallando horriblemente. Ya así llegando al piso correcto el Youki y el humano salieron a hurtadillas al estilo james bones pero nuevamente fallando horriblemente y aun cuando se cayeron solos y terminaron equivocándose del numero de apartamento, entrando en uno viendo a un anciano bailando en una tanga lo que hizo que vomitaran por cierto, finalmente después de tantas penurias lograron llegar al apartamento en que dormía Griselda y ambos se arrodillaron pensando que debían de hacer, Bikou pretendía invocar su bastón mágico pero Tobio le detuvo y haciéndole una seña de silencio el alzo una mano apuntando a la puerta de dicho apartamento.

-Hic….hay que…ser discreto…..tonto….

-Oh si, si, si… ¿Qué es discreto?

-…..Solo cállate…animal…bueno, hay que ser discreto y muy caaaallllados~….Es tiempo que vengas hic…mi amigo, mi hermano…..mi hic…compadre….ven mi perro, Jin el perro-Dijo Tobio medio escupiendo y así de las sombras del pasillo salió un súper perro de color negro y armadura negra, era el espíritu sellado en el Canis Lykaon de Tobio, el perro Jin…..la verdad es confuso en verdad, según el nombre de ese Sacred Gear no sería quizás Lycaon el ser sellado en ese Longinus ¿no? ¿Quién carajo llamaría a un súper perro Jin de todos modos? Ese nombre no da miedo ¿Quién no querría llamarlo Jin el chihuahua? No es un nombre muy aterrador y Badass que se diga. De igual forma Tobio séllalo la puerta a su perro compañero-…Bien, amiguito, tienes que darle con suavidad a la puerta, no hagas ruido, no exageres y—

¡BOOM! ¡CRAASSH!

Lentamente, como si no quisiera, Bikou volteo a ver a Tobio.

-…..

-….

-….

-Seré el primero en admitirlo….la discreción no es su punto fuerte…hic…-Confeso Tobio observando no solo la puerta destruida, no solo los muebles destruidos, sino toda la pared destruida por culpa de su invocación. Tobio se tomo un buen trago de su botella de whiskey, no necesitaba estar sobrio para saber que eso no era parte del plan, Bikou se pego la frente en la falla de su plan así que al final decidió no darle un huevo al asunto y se movió en el apartamento ahora arruinado y espero por Griselda tomando nota que la mujer monja no estaba. Interesante pensó el Youki mono por lo que con una sonrisa grande el joven mono se dirigió de inmediato a lo que supuso era el cuarto de Griselda siendo seguido por Tobio que miraba a todos lados muy borracho-….hic….sé que estoy…hic…muy peado pero…..¿donde está….la monja esa….?

-De seguro….en otro lado…..oi…hic…. ¿Dónde está Dulio?

-….ni idea…. ¿quizás esta con unas putas?

-Nah….de seguro estará hic….haciendo….alguna…acción buena…hic...

* * *

**En otra parte.**

-¡COMIDA! ¡TENGO RICA COMIDA HAHAHA!-Grito emocionado Dulio mientras tenía todo un carrito de hot Dog y hamburguesas entre sus brazos mientras volaba siendo perseguido por una patrulla de la policía mientras los ángeles estaban preguntándose si las donas y el café que comieron hace unas horas estaba pasado porque no podía ser posible que veían a un ángel volar mientras comía comida chatarra a la vez. Los oficiales sentían los nervios a topes viendo a un ángel ingerir en su peso una gran cantidad de hot Dog y hamburguesas como si nada.

-Ugh….creo que no debí de haber pedido esa orden extras de donas…

-….Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

-¡RICA COMIDA LALALALALA!- Qué curioso, lo raro de todo es que ¿Dulio seguía siendo un ángel? ¿No que robar era un pecado? ¿Por qué no había caído? Mmmm ¿Qué chigando paso con Dulio por esos lados?

* * *

**Regresando en apartamento de Griselda.**

-…las innombrables….-Susurro con voz celestial Tobio y Bikou viendo lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Pantis. Pantis blancas y puras. Pantis santas pertenecientes a una monja ángel renacida. No es que eran muy exóticas o algo así, parecían de ese tipo de abuelitas pero lo prohibido del asunto les pesaba mucho a los dos hombres, de seguro se ganaran buenos favores con Fafnir. Esto vale oro y fue ahí que ambos hombres, Youki y humano, decidieron llevárselo todos como trofeo y así hicieron, sin delicadeza alguna tomaron el cajón y comenzaron a salir de la habitación pero entonces cuando ya estaban en la sala destruida del apartamento un sonido de terror escucho, era el sonido de pisadas en la entrada destruida del apartamento y los fisgones giraron con las manos en la pasa o las pantis y observaron que los recién llegados se trataban de Griselda y no estaba sola sino era acompañada por el ángel caído Penemue y la Seraphin Gabriel, las cuales estaban como que shock ante la vista que recién encontraron. Griselda al ver a Tobio y a Bikou con su caja de ropa interior comenzó a sentir una fuerte ira pero entonces repentinamente para alivio de los ladrones de ropa interior la salvación vino de…

**[¡HIC! ¡HE SENTIDO LA PRESENCIA DE LAS RICAS PANTIS! ¡QUIERO MIS TESOROS! ¡MIS PANTIS!]**

-¡FAFNIR!

-¡BUEN MOMENTO PARA LLEGAR, HIJO DE CACA! ¡COMPADRE VAMONOS!-Grito Bikou a Tobio mientras la cabeza de Fafnir entraba en el agujero de la pared del apartamento soltando baba en el pensamiento de pantis exóticas. Seekvaira en el aparcamiento miro al dragon dorado metido en el agujero del hotel y pensó que era la primera vez que un edificio dio a luz. De igual forma Bikou agarro a Tobio y saltaron encima de la cara de Fafnir quien al sentir sus nuevos tesoros salió rápidamente del agujero y así comenzó a volar siendo seguidos por Seekvaira y el perro Jin que saltaron en la espalda del dragon dorado y sin más el grupo salió volando hacia el cielo. En el apartamento los dos ángeles y el ángel caído miraron lo que ocurrieron en silencio antes de que Penemue soltara una risita.

-oh joder….esto será muy bueno mañana.

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

El primer Sun Wukong, Vali, Azazel y Rias juntos a sus compañeros DxD miraban fijamente el escenario que tenia frente suyo. Anoche algunos de ellos habían recibidos llamadas un poco gritonas de parte de Griselda, un poco emocionada de Penemue y un poco nerviosa de Gabriel sobre al parecer algunos miembros de DxD se volvieron locos y causaron locuras durante la noche. Sun Wukong, Vali y Azazel no le prestaron atención pensando que los ángeles y el ángel caído estaban exagerando después de la difícil reunión que tuvieron junto a Serafall y un grupo de visitantes de la facción shinto. Rias siendo más o menos la líder de los diablos del grupo anti terrorista pensó que debía de ir a verificar que pasaba….hasta que Issei tuvo otro de sus momentos pervertido y Rias olvido el asunto. Así que ahí estaban los cuatros viendo algo bizarro. Es mas Sona se estaba jalando el pelo.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA LE PASO A MI ESCUELA?!-Grito con espanto la joven Sitri observando a la academia Kuoh vuelta un desastre, había pequeños pero notables desastres y Sona sentía que iba a tener una embolia. Aparte de un tremendo agujero en el techo que incluso fuera del terreno de la escuela era visible había algo que era obviamente muy notable. Escrito por grafitis había varios mensajes que decían:

"¡ANDASATE A COGER VALI!"

Esa fue Seekvaira. Y también había:

"ME MEE LAS PELOTAS, LA PUTA MADRE"

Ese fue Bikou. Un dibujo chibi a un lado de él lo delataba. Y el último era:

"¡AQUÍ VIENE EL REY, PERRAS!"

-…Ese de seguro fue de Tobio…-Dijo sin saber que mas decir Azazel, su subordinado al emborracharse tenia la costumbre….de usar formas de hablar con alusión a los perros. Entonces se escucho un sonido de alarma y miro para ver que Sona se había desmayado y Tsubaki le estaba abanicando con la camiseta prestada de Saji quien se tapaba como si fuera una chica aunque con las miradas lujuriosas de sus compañeras de nobleza era obvio porque. Azazel le prometió sacar lo playboy a ese chico porque no dejaría que se convertiría en un denso virgen. No señor. Sun Wukong por otro lado tenía su rostro entre sus manos gimiendo de molestia y hastió.

-Lo juro que cuando agarre a ese niño le voy a partir todo—

A los lejos, metido en uno de los salones que….curiosamente estaba lleno de botellas de ron, whiskey o sake vacios, la cantidad era tremenda. O Azazel era maestro del trago para no mostrar cuan borracho estaba o en verdad el hombre tenía mucho tiempo libre. Bikou que estaba bajo un pupitre se levanto como si hubiera sentido una fatalidad por un segundo…y si querer golpearse la cabeza con el pupitre, añadiendo mas la resaca hizo que el joven Youki cayera al suelo gimiendo de dolor y llevo una mano a su cabeza intentando sobar la zona del golpe pero encontró una tela encima de su cabello y curioso él lo tomo para verlo mejor por lo que aun en su estado de resaca pudo ver qué era lo que tenia. Una pantis. Bikou parpadeo y miro a su alrededor tomando nota al desmayado Tobio que muy bien estaba semidesnudo, a Seekvaira que abrazaba como podía toda una botella de whiskey medio vacío y tomo nota también a Fafnir solo que estaba en versión chibi que estaba encima de toda una montaña de ropas interior femenina. Bikou sintió frio y miro hacia abajo notando que estaba semi desnudo y su gran secreto, la cual era fan de Oppai dragon, estaba al aire libre. El miro al vacio por un momento antes de suspirar con hastió…

-No sé porque pero sé que algo loco tuve que haber hecho…

**[Estoy en el cielo de las pantis….paaaaannnntiiiiisss~~]**

-Oh cállate lagarto raro…

* * *

**Fin...**

* * *

**Epilogo.**

Cuando Dulio abrió los ojos en la mañana parpadeo por un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y gemir de dolor por las molestia que sentía en la cabeza…y en el estomago. No recordaba muy bien que había sucedido antes de levantarse, recordaba haber estado hablando con Tobio y Seekvaira y repentinamente todo se oscureció aunque ahora tenía recuerdos raros, imágenes de Fafnir, varios recuerdos sobre botellas raras, algunos también sobre policías y… ¿un carrito de comida rápida? Debía de averiguar con exactitud que sucedió porque usualmente no era de pérdida de memoria o algo así. Inesperadamente sintió un movimiento a lado…de su cama y Dulio abrió los ojos antes de mirar a un lado encontrándose cara a cara con….un hombre moreno vestido de chica mágica.

-Señor ángel~~ ¿ayudaras a Mil-tan volverse una chica mágica~?

Y Dulio hizo lo más razonable en su situación actual.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Grito aterrado.

**Fin.**


End file.
